The Love Between an Emperor & his Trainer
by PokePenguin2459
Summary: Ash and his Empoleon have a night of passion. What happens after? YAOI, MPREG, rated M for sexual content


**Here's a new story from me! This is another romance, this time between Ash and his Empoleon. Hope you enjoy! Oh, and I must warn you, this contains YAOI and MPREG. If you cannot handle either, turn around now!**

**Anyways, let's go!**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Pokemon? If I did, Team Rocket would have disbanded years ago!**

**Character Ages**

**Ash: 19**

* * *

Ash Ketchum was lying in the middle of the forest one night. He left his famed Pikachu back at Professor Oak's lab, along with most of his others, leaving his prized Emperor Pokemon to travel with him. He felt in love with it and wanted to kiss it at least once. He let his friend out of his Poke Ball so that he could talk to him.

"Hey, Empoleon.", said Ash calmly.

"**Hi, boss."**, said the Emperor Penguin. He looked calm as well. Ash didn't respond for a while, as if looking for what to say. Getting bored, he takes off his shirt, but was shocked when he sees Empoleon taking off his shoes and socks.

"**Boss, I…I sometimes get nervous around you…What I'm trying to say is…I love you!"**, the big Pokemon said. Ash responded by kissing the flightless bird on the lips. (I don't know what penguins or any other bird have as a substitute for lips! Don't hurt me.) He then laid down a rug on the grass before removing his pants and underwear, revealing his 5-inch penis. Empoleon then unsheathed his own penis. The two began making out while their cocks rubbed against each other. Ash then laid down onto the rug with his front on it. Empoleon then played with the opening with his flippers before ramming his cock into Ash's ass.

"Yes, Empoleon! Show me how mature you are! Fuck me as hard as you can!", Ash shouted. Empoleon continued to before he ejaculated into Ash. To continue their love-making session, Empoleon played with Ash's nipples. This kept going until Ash's nipples were evenly swollen. Empoleon then decided to finish off the love-making session by sticking his cock into Ash's mouth. The young man licked the penguin's cock until he ejaculated in his mouth. Ash swallowed the liquid and they fell asleep.

* * *

**3 months later…**

Ash was in a Pokemon Centre delivery room, with his Empoleon standing near him. The room's windows were covered by curtains and he was standing up completely naked, not even wearing a bra to cover his nipples, which were in the shape of a woman's breasts. The reason for his complete nudity was because he was giving birth to human-Piplup hybrids and was going to push them out of his ass, which also acted as a vagina. He rubbed his swollen stomach. It had been two months since Ash found out that he was pregnant and he was going to deliver them today. The plan for the labour was that while Ash was standing up and pushing, Nurse Joy would be standing near him holding a towel for each offspring. She went to check Ash's dilation to see if he was ready to push.

"Ash, you're fully dilated now. Next time you feel a contraction, push all your weight against your pelvic area, hold for 10 seconds, then wait before I tell you to push again. OK?", Nurse Joy asked.

"Yes…", groaned Ash, who was in a whole lot of pain.

"Okay, Ash. Push.", said Nurse Joy before Ash started pushing as hard as he could to get the hybrids out of him. He felt intense pain, even as the head came out of him. After several more pushes, his offspring were born. They were three sons and two daughters. After they were cleaned up and Ash went to lie in bed, he took two of his children to his swollen nipples for breastfeeding. The newborns were sucking milk from their mother's breasts as Empoleon watched. Everything was great in his and Ash's lives and nothing was going to change that.

* * *

**Well, that was great. If any of you thought that the birth scene was wrong, consider this: Empoleon is based on a penguin, which is a flightless bird. Birds give birth to their offspring different to how humans do it. With that out of the way, see you later! Read and review!**


End file.
